Collection
by Fvvn
Summary: Kumpulan drabble random. Hobi, kepercayaan, Penutup mata, Cincin, KageHina.


**Collection**

**Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**Humor/Friendship **(sebenernya ini ngehints tapi ngga yakin kalo bisa ditulis romance)

**Rate K+ **(yakin?)

**AT** (IDK), **AU**, **OOC**, **Kumpulan drabble **(atau ficlet?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hobi-**

"Oi,"

Kageyama melirik tajam terhadap bocah di samping pundaknya. Yang diperhatikan sibuk menenggak botol minum dengan nafsu berlebih, dan hanya merespon tanpa memandang balik.

"Afha."

Mulutnya masih dijejali botol air. Segar.

"Orang sepertimu, punya kesukaan apa sih selain voli."

PFFFT.

semburan cair keluar dari mulutnya bagai kembang api yang meledak di langit. Hinata terbatuk, lalu mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan sambil menatap Kageyama takjub.

"K-kau," kemudian jarinya menunjuk tidak sopan, "Orang bermuka masam sepertimu, membuka topik obrolan? Jangan-jangan besok Nekoma bakal kalah di babak pertama?! TIDAKKK!"

Tersinggung dengan mulut terbuka Hinata, jitakan pedas melayang ke kepala oranye yang bergerak tak tenang di sebelahnya.

"ADAW!"

"Yasudahlah tak usah ditanggapi!"

Kageyama sensi. Entah apa yang menggerakkan syarafnya untuk berbasa-basi dengan sang rival-tapi-teman. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya saja yang paham.

Sementara Hinata mengelus kepala awut-awutannya yang nyeri karena dijitak. Lalu nyengir lima gigi—lebar sekali. Reaksi Kageyama yang berpaling, melipat tangan, berbibir maju dengan semburat tipis karena malu terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan.

"Hehe,"

tiba-tiba cengengesan. Kageyama merinding drastis—bukannya takut, cuman dia ilfil memandangi wajah bulat Hinata yang sedang menggodanya, "Selain voli ya? Hm..."

Entah kenapa Hinata melanjutkan basa-basi Kageyama yang sempat tertunda. Oh lihat, alis Kageyama sampai naik dan kupingnya membesar sebelah.

"Mungkin makan es krim—"

Mata Hinata sudah berpindah pada langit-langit _court_, berpikir.

"—lari pagi, berkompetisi denganmu,"

_Death glare_ bertukaran sebentar.

"Lalu hm... makan daging, pergi ke tempat baru, pokoknya banyak."

"Oh."

"Geh! Apa-apaan reaksimu." Bibir yang mungil maju, membuang muka, "Kukira kau ingin ngobrol denganku. Tapi kenapa malah cuman oh?!"

"Arggh bawel! Memangnya kenapa kalo 'oh!' kesukaanmu itu terlalu standar jadinya aku tak tertarik merespon lebih!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tersulut, Hinata memajukan wajahnya yang hampir menyentuh jidat _Ousama_—sudah sambil jinjit dengan susah payah, tentu saja, "Memangnya kau sendiri bagaimana?! Paling-paling kesukaanmu lebih standar dan tidak menarik—"

Kaki Hinata gemetaran.

"Tidak juga!"

Kageyama balas menyorot dengan mata kebakaran. Hinata terpukul mundur hanya karena sebuah teriakan.

"Oh ya?! Coba sebutkan kesukaanmu yang paling luarbiasa itu, _ousama no court_!"

Alih-alih menegangkan urat karena dipanggil dengan julukan yang paling dibencinya, Kageyama justru hanya membalas Hinata dengan sorot mata intens, dimana kedua alisnya menukik lebih curam daripada pesawat tempur yang mendarat bebas setelah atraksi.

Hinata menunggu, menahan mati-matian _death glare_ Kageyama yang lebih seram daripada sihir mata medusa.

ludah diteguk saat bulir keringat Hinata bercucuran. Tidak ada tanda-tanda raja gagak ingin berciap kepada puyuh mungil di depannya.

"H-hei!" Hinata memanggil, takut-takut. Sekaligus memastikan bahwa Kageyama tidak sedang tertidur dengan mata terbuka, "Aku bertanya padamu, Kageaho!"

Sorot mata Kageyama melunak—huh? Hinata baru saja ingin menghela napas lega ketika pundak dari orang bertubuh 180cm itu tak lagi tegang, tapi batal saat alis Kageyama turun, dan senyum tak menyenangkan terbentuk dengan sudut bibir yang runcing di kedua sisi. Hinata langsung teringat badut berdempul tebal yang sukses membuatnya nangis meraung-raung di depan kerumunan massa. Lebih-lebih saat Kageyama mendekatinya dengan langkah yang amat tenang dan aura intimidasi yang memancar, deras.

Oh, Hinata melihat ada bayangan hitam yang tersenyum dengan mulut merah—dan melayang di belakang kepala Kageyama.

"O-oi salahku apa?" Sambil bertanya, Hinata hanya bisa terpojokkan, membentur dinding.

dan pukulan maharaja menghantam dinding di sebelah kanan kepala Hinata. Nyawanya keluar setengah dari ubun-ubun kepala.

"HIIIII!"

Ada retakan kecil yang terbentuk. Hinata terkutuk jadi ayam.

"A-AMPUUUN! AMPUN!"

tanpa tahu kenapa ia harus meminta maaf, Hinata pun lari meninggalkan Kageyama yang kini tersenyum puas, mengerjainya.

tentu saja, Hinata tidak tahu kalau mem-_bully_ _spiker_ kesayangannya adalah bagian dari hal yang disukai Kageyama.

.

.

Sementara itu, Tsukishima yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat wajah tulus (read : tersenyum _creepy_) Kageyama,

"...Sejak kapan orang itu punya hobi yang sama denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Percaya-**

Di suatu senja selepas latihan, tim Karasuno pulang bersama melewati sebuah mini market di pertigaan jalan. Hinata lalu berhenti mendadak, membiarkan dirinya tertinggal oleh anggota lain yang sibuk dengan obrolan mereka.

Dan Kageyama adalah orang pertama yang menyadarinya, yang lantas ikut berhenti untuk sekedar menoleh ke belakang, memerhatikan Hinata yang bengong menatap jendela mini market dengan tatapan bersinar.

Perbuatannya lalu menghasilkan kesadaran anggota tim lain, yang kini tak lagi saling bersenda gurau dan bahkan ikut menumpu fokus perhatian mereka pada Hinata berkat tatapan intens Kageyama. gerombolan berjaket hitam berjalan berbalik arah, menghampiri satu yang berpaku di depan baliho terang menyala, bertuliskan 'Toko 24 jam'.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Daichi mengawang, tak terjawab.

Kageyama melirik sebentar, bergantian antara jendela toko dengan sudut mata Hinata. dua kali lehernya bergerak 180 derajat. kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Hah... tunggu sebentar."

lalu masuk ke toko, meninggalkan para anggota yang kebingungan—kecuali Hinata yang ekspresinya mendadak cerah bagaikan bunga di musim semi.

"Yay! belikan! belikan! belikan!"

tak ada semenit, Kageyama sudah kembali dengan sebuah kantung kresek di genggaman. Daichi menganga takjub tatkala Hinata menyambar kantung tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Yang ternyata—

"Es krim bentuk bola voli?"

Semua menjerit berbarengan. Bersamaan dengan jeritan 'Yaay!' Hinata yang kekanakkan.

"Tapi, tapi—bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Hinata mau beli es krim itu?" Daichi kemudian angkat suara, merasa takjub sekaligus heran.

"Matanya melihat ke _freezer_ di bawah sana terus. Terlalu jelas." Kageyama menunjuk dengan tenang lemari es di dalam toko.

'Terlalu jelas'

—Daichi mengulang dalam hati.

Astaga. Itu salah sekali.

Bukanlah Hinata yang terlalu jelas terlihat tapi justru Kageyama lah yang terlalu akurat memerhatikan. Bukti nyata bahwa tidak ada satupun anggota tim Karasuno yang tahu—karena Daichi melihat teman-temannya saling menggeleng _clueless_.

"Err... kau yakin tidak punya kekuatan mata atau apapun yang bersangkutan?"

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

"Ah tidak... l-lupakan saja ahaha!"

Ada begitu banyak objek yang kemungkinan bisa dipandang oleh mahluk pendek berkepala jeruk itu dan entah bagaimana (hanya) Kageyama (seorang yang) bisa menebaknya dengan jitu—

"Uangnya."

Kageyama sudah berpaling, menadahkan tangan pada mahluk yang sedang menjilati es krimnya.

Hinata berkedip,

"Traktir dong."

"Enak aja! Uangnya mana!" tangan itu semakin tersodor.

Hinata tertawa, memberikan selembar uang yen sambil bersenandung senang.

"Iya, iya... kau tidak perlu menarik urat begitu, aku kan cuman bercanda."

Kageyama mengambil, dan memberikan Hinata kembaliannya. tidak ada pertanyaan, hanya ada rasa percaya saat memberi uang, dan diberi kembalian.

Seluruh anggota Karasuno menatap dari kejauhan, bagai lalat yang segan menginterupsi dua bunga mekar di tepi jalan.

"Aah, ada yang mesra-mesraan sampai ngga sadar kalau orang lain nungguin mereka selesai."

Sayang sekali omongan Tsukishima yang bernada provokasi petang itu, tidak ada yang menggubris kecuali Yamaguchi yang memandang dengan wajah simpati.

"Err... Tsukki?"

Masih menganggap Kageyama dan Hinata tidak berteman baik? Pikir sekali lagi.

Masih menganggap Tsukishima tak cemburu? Simak sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Penutup Mata-**

Suga mengerjap di malam pertama _training camp_ mereka,

"Selamat tid—"

"Penutup mata itu."

Memotong ucapan selamat tidur, dan menatap heran sudut kamar dimana futon Kageyama dan Hinata berjajar. Waktu itu Nishinoya sudah merangkak ke dalam selimut, Asahi sedang di kamar mandi—menggosok gigi, Tsukishima sudah berbaring memunggungi kawan-kawannya di pojok yang lain—mendengarkan musik, Yamaguchi menguap, dan Daichi mengecek jadwal latihan sebelum benar-benar memejamkan mata.

Dalam kata lain, tidak ada yang begitu mendengar interupsi Suga, kecuali objek yang diinterupsi. Bola matanya masih mengekor pada benda yang baru saja melekat di kepala Hinata—

"Huh? Kenapa dengan penutup mata ini?"

"Kembar..."

Dan pandangan Suga bergulir jatuh pada genggaman Kageyama, yang baru saja mengaduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, "Motif penutup mata kalian kembar."

Hitam berlian membentuk wajah burung hantu. Motif yang lucu dan manis sekali, menurut Suga.

Hinata dan Kageyama saling pandang setelah mendengarnya. Kemudian menatap benda yang dibicarakan Suga pada masing-masing tangan mereka, lalu memerah refleks—bahkan telinga Kageyama yang biasanya pucat dingin, kini terlihat panas meradang. Suga tersenyum saja, sambil memerhatikan.

"A-ah, ini _ano_—k-kebetulan kami punya selera yang sama ahaha!"

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau beli yang motif anak ayam saja. Jadi kembar kan, Tch."

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak suka! Padahal anak ayam itu sangat cocok untukmu!"

"_The hell_! Aku juga tidak suka! Lagipula burung hantu lebih keren! Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan beli yang ini!"

"Karena cuman yang burung hantu saja yang berwarna hitam! Lainnya terlalu mencolok!"

Wajah Hinata dan Kageyama makin memerah karena emosi. Dan ngos-ngosan. Kalau tidak diinterupsi Suga, mereka pasti sudah melanjutkan gulat (secara literal) di atas ranjang.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kembar, kalian jadi terlihat seperti pas—"

"Kami bukan pasangan!" Jeritan kompak.

_kan cuman seperti_. Dalam hati Suga menambahkan.

"Daripada itu, kalian membelinya bersama-sama? Atau kebetulan memilih benda yang sama?"

Hinata dan Kageyama kembali saling pandang. Mengatur pernapasan mereka.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak berencana untuk membelinya bersama-sama.." Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya, masih mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tapi entah kenapa kami bertemu di toko yang sama, dan akhirnya jadi belanja bersama." Tambah Kageyama sambil mengacak rambut.

Suga tertawa.

"Jadi, kalian ternyata memang jo—"

"Kami tidak jodoh!" Jawaban kompak lagi. Ditambah _death glare_ selaras antara satu sama lain.

terlalu jodoh.

"Jadi, apa kalian punya masalah tidur atau bagaimana sampai harus membeli penutup mata begitu?"

"Eh? Kenapa Suga-_senpai_ bisa menebak seperti itu?" Hinata melongo, antara takjub atau takut mendengarnya.

"Karena kalau kalian sampai membelinya, baru-baru ini, berarti sebelumnya kalian tidak tidur dengan penutup mata, bukan?"

Kedua adik kelasnya yang manis—yang duduk bersimpuh di depan Suga dengan patuhnya, berkedip-kedip.

Suga benar. Mereka punya alasan.

"Jadi?" Sang kakak kelas menagih jawaban. Kageyama berpaling sebelum membuka suara sebagai orang pertama,

"Aku—tidak bisa tidur kalau ruangan di tempat yang kutiduri tidak gelap gulita."

Ada jeda kosong saat itu.

"Eh?"

"Maksudku gelap saja tidak cukup kalau mataku masih bisa melihat sekeliling aku tidak akan bisa tidur pulas dan karena ini bukan kamarku jadi aku tidak bisa egois makanya aku membeli penutup mata ini untuk _training camp_—"

Seperti biasa, Kageyama berbicara tanpa titik koma. Suga bergumam menandakan paham, lalu matanya beralih pada Hinata.

"Dan—kau juga memiliki masalah yang sama, Hinata?"

Ada pundak yang meloncat saat suara lembut itu terarah padanya.

"Aku eee—" Hinata menggaruk pipi, terasa segan, "A-aku tidak seperti Kageyama. Hanya saja, uuh... a-aku tidak suka, kalau wajah tidurku dilihat, jadi... aku..."

Hinata yang merasa makin diperhatikan, lantas semakin memelankan suaranya,

"Beli... ini... untuk... menutup waja...h..."

wajahnya sudah tenggelam sempurna dalam bantal yang dipeluknya.

Kageyama berganti pandangan dengan Suga.

"Hooooooooo. Begitu."

"Kenapa gumamanmu panjang sekali?! Kau merencanakan apa?"

"Jangan curigaan begitu, Hinata-_boke_. Sudah, sana tidur, besok kita bangun pagi sekali, tahu."

"Kau tidak perlu menyuruhku, Kageyamaho!"

Kageyama terlalu malas untuk menggubris, dan hanya menyeringai sambil memanjangkan hidung. Hinata tak ingin memandang rupa mengerikan itu lama-lama, takut terbawa mimpi—katanya.

"Selamat tidur Suga-_senpai_!"

_Kurang ajar_. Kageyama merutuk karena tak diacuhkan.

Wajah bulat Hinata bersembunyi di balik punggung kecilnya. Karena Kageyama berbaring di sebelahnya, ia jadi ingin menggunakan proteksi plus-plus (dengan memunggungi Kageyama) demi menghindari situasi bencana yang tidak diinginkan. Entah trauma macam apa yang membuatnya enggan menunjukkan wajah ketika tidur—mungkin dahulu, Hinata sering dijahili teman-temannya.

Saat pagi menjelang, jeritan cempreng mengudara tatkala Hinata menemukan fotonya yang memalukan—penuh coretan spidol dan sandal hotel menyumpal mulutnya, tersimpan di ponsel Kageyama.

Yang punya ponsel ikut menjerit karena merasa tak melakukan apa-apa, tapi Hinata tentu saja tak percaya.

Suga sempat khawatir kalau-kalau Hinata mencurigainya yang mengambil foto menggunakan ponsel Kageyama tapi syukurlah wajah keibuan yang memancar kala ia menyanggah membuat Hinata teryakinkan.

dan memang bukan Suga lah, pelakunya. Lalu siapa?

Siapa?

"Tsukki, kau sedang apa katanya mau cuci muka bareng?"

Dipanggil Yamaguchi, Tsukishima yang sedang membuat doodle hati di telapak tangan kirinya pun menoleh dan kemudian menyimpan spidol itu di tas sebelum pergi menghampiri temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Cincin-**

Cincin sedang menjadi suatu hal yang ngetren dikalangan pelajar Karasuno. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi para murid terlihat banyak yang menyematkan cincin di jarinya sebagai penanda.

Ada banyak kode terselubung dibalik cincin-cincin yang mereka pakai. Konon katanya, menyematkan cincin sepasang dengan orang lain di jari manis tangan kanan menandakan persahabatan. Menyematkan cincin di jari tengah tangan kanan, menandakan _single_. Menyematkan cincin di jari tengah tangan kiri menandakan sedang melakukan pendekatan. Dan—

Menyematkan cincin di jari manis tangan kiri menandakan telah berhubungan.

Hinata terus manyun sepanjang menatap orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor. Susu di genggamannya terseruput dengan biadab.

"Cincin, cincin dimana-mana."

Napasnya menghela berat.

Entah kenapa Hinata ingin sekali mengikuti arus mode, tapi ia juga merasa gengsi kalau hanya membeli cincin untuk disematkan di jari tengah tangan kanan. Ada gejolak batin yang menerpanya kala itu.

"Kalau iri ya beli saja."

"Tidak segampang itu huu!"

Kageyama berdiri di sampingnya. Sambil ikut menyeruput kotak susu, ia pun menjengitkan alis.

"Kenapa tidak gampang? Kalau kau mau ikut-ikutan terlihat bodoh seperti itu ya lakukan saja."

"Hei! Itu tidak terlihat bodoh!" susu kotak kosong di tangan Hinata terlempar secara asal dan masuk ke dalam kotak sampah, "Bayangkan betapa kerennya jika kita bisa meletakkan cincin di jari manis tangan kiri—aku merasa derajatku jadi naik."

"Kita?" Kageyama menatap skeptis. Hinata merasa ada yang salah dalam pembicaraannya.

"A-AH! Maksudku aku dengan pasanganku dan kau dengan pasanganmu begitu! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!"

"Fuh."

Kageyama tetap _stay cool_. Yang sejujurnya membuat Hinata makin emosi melihatnya.

"Aah sudahlah! Orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

"Oi hei! Kau mau kemana—"

"Cerewet!"

Hari itu, pembicaraan tentang cincin terhenti dengan langkah pergi Hinata yang terlihat tergesa-gesa. Kageyama, sedikit-banyak menatap diam dan berpikir.

Besoknya, Hinata memasang wajah bodoh.

—tentu saja. Bodoh. Melihat Kageyama menyerahkan sebuah kotak mereka kepadanya di depan pelototan mata anggota Karasuno yang terkaget, bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa tetap kalem?

"Hei, Hinata—"

"K-K-K—Maksudmu apa?!"

Parno? Tentu saja Hinata parno. Melihat Kageyama yang membuka kotak, mengeluarkan cincin dari dalam sana dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk disematkan—lelaki manapun pasti parno jika sang pemberi tak menjelaskannya dengan seksama.

"Kau bilang kau ingin cincin, makanya kuberikan karena wajahmu nelangsa sekali, kemarin."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi—" suara kaset rusak keluar dari mulut Hinata, "K-kenapa? Kau tidak sedang terbentur tiang kan? Kau bilang tren cincin ini norak, tapi kenapa malah ikutan?!"

Hinata menunjuk cincin lainnya (yang tentu saja motifnya kembaran dengan milik Hinata) yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kanan Kageyama—secara perdana.

"Aku tahu memang norak, tapi kalau tidak begini, latihan volimu akan terus terganggu hanya karena masalah bodoh—dan aku kesal sekali melihatnya! Kalau kau tidak ingin beli cincin untuk disematkan di jari tengah, yasudah sematkan saja di jari manismu!"

Dengan paksa, Kageyama memakaikan cincin itu pada Hinata yang kehabisan kata. Tanaka dari kejauhan bersiul secara refleks.

"Ini! kau bisa anggap ini sebagai bukti kepercayaanku."

Seluruh anggota ber 'oh' ria. Entah kenapa mereka semua seperti sedang menonton telenovela.

"H-Hah?"

Jitakan mengudara di kepala Hinata.

"Kenapa aku dipukul?!"

"Reaksimu apa-apaan?!"

"Habisnya aku terlalu takjub melihatmu tiba-tiba datang dan memberi cincin!"

"JANGAN TSUNDERE! Terima saja apa susahnya!"

"Siapa yang tsundere?! Justru kau yang tsundere apa susahnya bilang kalau aku ini berharga bagimu?!"

Kageyama memerah drastis.

Satu hal yang fatal, Hinata menafsirkan perkataannya dalam level pertemanan yang berharga, dan Kageyama berpikiran lain. Tapi jangan salahkan Kageyama—sebab anggota lain juga berpikiran sama dengannya.

Jadi salahkanlah Hinata.

"S-Sudahlah _boke_! Jangan banyak bicara lagi, kalau sudah merasa senang, cepat teruskan latihanmu!"

"Kau tidak perlu galak begitu dong! Memangnya aku salah apa sih tanpa kau suruh juga aku ingin latihan lagi!"

Dua orang itu kemudian saling buang muka. Saling mendengus. Saling berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk meletakkan cincin mereka di dalam tas, sebelum melanjutkan latihan. Sesungguhnya menggunakan cincin bagi atlet voli itu sangatlah merepotkan.

Dan Hinata tidak pernah tahu.

Bagaimana secara diam-diam Kageyama sering melepaskan cincinnya dan memindahkannya ke jari-jari yang lain—

Seperti jari manis tangan kiri, dengan ekspresi _denial—_misalnya.

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalau drabble cincin di terusin :**

—Atau bagaimana dengan Tsukishima, yang di keesokkan harinya ikut-ikutan trend dengan menyematkan cincin silver di jari tengah tangan kirinya, setelah melihat adegan telenovela Kageyama dan Hinata yang tersiar di depan mata.

"Ooh Tsukki, kau kesambet apa ikutan pakai cincin?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa sih—tapi jari tengah tangan kiri?"

Tsukishima hanya memutar bola mata. Menyembunyikan senyum yang hampir membuncah di depan Yamaguchi yang bertanya padanya.

Karena sesungguhnya tidak ada satupun yang tahu siapa orang yang masuk ke dalam target incaran Tsukishima, mulai detik itu.

"Karena terlihat seru, makanya kupakai di jari ini."

"Eh?"

Ya, mungkin Yamaguchi tidak menyadarinya. Satu-satunya yang ia sadari hanyalah frekuensi mengganggu Tsukishima terhadap Hinata—yang mendadak intensif (dan gencar) dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Yo~ pendek. Latihannya jangan terlalu semangat—nanti tulangmu ada yang retak."

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Ah.

Tapi—bisa saja kan cuman perasaannya semata?

Dalam hati Yamaguchi membatin, lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**A/N : **Jadi, ketahuan banget ya trisam kaporit saya di HQ apaan www. Ngga tau kenapa suka banget campur tangan Tsukki di hubungan KageHina—ini aja nggak sadar, tau-tau drabblenya penuh dengan sosok Tsukishima yang numpang nyelip di ending. beneran tanpa rencana akakakak!

Oh ya soal yang cincin, itu inspirasi dari komik BL yang kalo ga salah judulnya Only The Ring Fingers Know.

EDIT : ANJIR SORI gue kayaknya ngetik sambil ngelamun deh makanya Tsukishima jadi Tsukiyama ORZ. kenapa gue bisa kepikiran nama Tsukiyama ya... OTL


End file.
